The present invention relates to a flexible interconnecting substrate, a film carrier, a tape-shaped semiconductor device, a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and electronic equipment.
A tape automated bonding (TAB) method is known in the art for mounting semiconductor chips onto a flexible interconnecting substrate. Leads are formed on the flexible interconnecting substrate, and the leads, semiconductor chips, and pads are connected.
In the TAB method, the flexible interconnecting substrate is bent and subjected to a reel-to-reel process. However, a lead may be bent when the flexible interconnecting substrate is wound onto the reel.
The present invention has been achieved to solve the above problem and has as an objective of providing a flexible interconnecting substrate which can prevent bending of a lead, a film carrier, a tape-shaped semiconductor device, a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, a circuit board, and electronic equipment.
(1) A flexible interconnecting substrate according to the present invention comprises:
a tape-shaped base substrate;
interconnecting patterns formed on the base substrate; and
reinforcing sections formed on the base substrate,
wherein each of the reinforcing sections is formed along the longitudinal direction of the base substrate, and
wherein at least part of each of the interconnecting patterns is formed in a position away from each of the reinforcing sections in the widthwise direction of the base substrate.
Because part of the base substrate in which the reinforcing section is formed is less liable to bend than the part without the reinforcing sections, bending stress is concentrated in the part without the reinforcing section. At least part of the interconnecting pattern is formed at a position away from the reinforcing section in the widthwise direction of the base substrate. Deformation of the interconnecting pattern can be avoided, because the part in which at least part of the interconnecting pattern is formed is difficult to bend when the tape-shaped base substrate is wound up.
(2) In this flexible interconnecting substrate,
holes may be formed in the base substrate, and
at least part of each of the reinforcing sections may be formed in a position away from each of the holes in the widthwise direction of the base substrate.
According to this structure, a decrease in the strength at a portion closed to the hole in the base substrate is prevented by the reinforcing section.
(3) In this flexible interconnecting substrate,
the holes may be formed in the base substrate with predetermined interval in the longitudinal direction.
(4) In this flexible interconnecting substrate,
part of each of the interconnecting patterns may be placed in the holes.
Although the part of the interconnecting pattern projecting in the hole is not supported by the base substrate, bending is suppressed because the strength of the base substrate itself is maintained by the reinforcing section.
(5) In this flexible interconnecting substrate,
the reinforcing sections may be formed along an edge portion in the widthwise direction of the base substrate, and
the interconnecting patterns may be formed in a center in the widthwise direction of the base substrate.
(6) In this flexible interconnecting substrate,
the reinforcing sections may be formed from the same material as the interconnecting patterns.
(7) In this flexible interconnecting substrate,
the base substrate may include regions to be punched out, and
the interconnecting patterns may be formed in the regions to be punched out.
(8) In this flexible interconnecting substrate,
each of the reinforcing sections may be formed along the entire length of each of the regions to be punched out in the longitudinal direction of the base substrate.
According to this constitution in which the region to be punched out is positively reinforced, bending (deformation) of the entire area to be punched out is prevented, even if the base substrate is bent.
(9) In this flexible interconnecting substrate,
the reinforcing sections may be formed outside the region to be punched out.
According to this structure, the reinforcing section can be removed when the base substrate is punched out.
(10) A flexible interconnecting substrate according to the present invention comprises:
a tape-shaped base substrate in which holes are formed;
interconnecting patterns formed on the base substrate; and
reinforcing sections formed on the base substrate and formed along the longitudinal direction of the base substrate at a position away from the holes in the widthwise direction of the base substrate,
wherein each of the reinforcing sections comprises a first portion formed in the both ends of each of the holes and a second portion formed beyond the both ends of each of the holes, the first portion having a higher strength than the second portion, and
wherein at least part of each of the interconnecting patterns is formed in a position away from the reinforcing sections in the widthwise direction of the base substrate.
Because part of the base substrate in which the reinforcing section is formed is less liable to bend than the part without the reinforcing section, bending stress is concentrated in the part without the reinforcing section. At least part of the interconnecting pattern is formed at a position away from the reinforcing section in the widthwise direction of the base substrate. Deformation of the interconnecting patterns can be prevented, because the part in which at least part of the interconnecting pattern is formed is difficult to bend when the tape-shaped base substrate is wound up.
In particular, because the first portion of the reinforcing section formed in the both ends of the hole has a higher strength than the second portion which is the part other than the first portion, a decrease in the strength of the base substrate due to formation of the holes can be prevented.
(11) In this flexible interconnecting substrate,
the reinforcing sections may be formed from the same material as the interconnecting patterns and the first portion has a width greater than the second portion.
(12) A flexible interconnecting substrate according to the present invention comprises:
a tape-shaped base substrate in which holes are formed;
interconnecting patterns formed on the base substrate and extending across the holes; and
reinforcing sections formed on the base substrate,
wherein each of the reinforcing sections is formed along the longitudinal direction of the base substrate, at a position away from each of the holes in the widthwise direction of the base substrate, and each of the reinforcing members has a length of at least the entire length of each of the holes in the longitudinal direction of the base substrate.
Because part of the base substrate in which the reinforcing section is formed is less liable to bend than the part without the reinforcing section, bending stress is concentrated in the part without the reinforcing section. Deformation of the interconnecting pattern in the part in which the interconnecting pattern extends across the hole can be avoided when the tape-shaped base substrate is wound up, because this part is difficult to bend due to reinforcement by the reinforcing section.
(13) In this flexible interconnecting substrate,
a plating lead may be formed on the base substrate.
(14) In this flexible interconnecting substrate,
the plating lead may be formed separately from the reinforcing sections.
(15) In this flexible interconnecting substrate,
the plating lead may comprise a wide part and a narrow part, and the wide part may be used as the reinforcing section.
(16) A film carrier according to the present invention comprises:
a base substrate;
an interconnecting pattern formed on the base substrate; and
a reinforcing section formed on the base substrate,
wherein the reinforcing section is formed along the longitudinal direction of the base substrate, and
wherein at least part of the interconnecting pattern is formed in a position away from the reinforcing section in the widthwise direction of the base substrate.
Because part of the base substrate in which the reinforcing section is formed is less liable to bend than the part without the reinforcing section, bending stress is concentrated in the part without the reinforcing section. At least part of the interconnecting pattern is formed at a position away from the reinforcing section in the widthwise direction of the base substrate. Deformation of the interconnecting pattern can be avoided, because the part in which at least part of the interconnecting pattern is formed is difficult to bend due to reinforcement by the reinforcing section.
(17) A tape-shaped semiconductor device of the present invention comprises:
the above-described flexible interconnecting substrate; and
semiconductor chips connected electrically to the interconnecting patterns of the flexible interconnecting substrate.
Because part of the base substrate in which the reinforcing section is formed is less liable to bend than the part without the reinforcing section, bending stress is concentrated in the part without the reinforcing section. At least part of the interconnecting pattern is formed at a position away from the reinforcing section in the widthwise direction of the base substrate. Deformation of the interconnecting pattern can be avoided, because the part in which at least part of the interconnecting pattern is formed is difficult to bend when the tape-shaped base substrate is wound up.
(18) A semiconductor device according to the present invention comprises:
a base substrate;
an interconnecting pattern formed on the base substrate;
a reinforcing section formed on the base substrate; and
a semiconductor chip connected electrically to the interconnecting pattern,
wherein the reinforcing section is formed along the longitudinal direction of the base substrate, and
wherein at least part of the interconnecting pattern is formed in a position away from the reinforcing section in the widthwise direction of the base substrate.
Because part of the base substrate in which the reinforcing section is formed is less liable to bend than the part without the reinforcing section, bending stress is concentrated in the part without the reinforcing section. Deformation of the interconnecting pattern can be avoided, because the part in which at least part of the interconnecting pattern is formed away from the reinforcing section in the widthwise direction of the base substrate is difficult to bend.
(19) A semiconductor device of the present invention has a shape obtained by punching-out the base substrate of the above-described tape-shaped semiconductor device, along an outline that surrounds one of the semiconductor chips.
Such a semiconductor device is not limited to one obtained by punching out the base substrate of the above described tape-shaped semiconductor device. Any semiconductor device having a similar shape and configuration to one that obtained by punching out.
(20) A circuit board according to the present invention is electrically connected to the above-described semiconductor device.
(21) Electronic equipment of the present invention comprises the above-described semiconductor device.
(22) A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device according to the present invention comprises the steps of:
winding the above-described flexible interconnecting substrate onto a reel in preparation, and then
pulling the flexible interconnecting substrate out from the reel.
Because part of the base substrate in which the reinforcing section is formed is less liable to bend than the part without the reinforcing section, bending stress is concentrated in the part without the reinforcing section. At least part of the interconnecting pattern is formed at a position away from the reinforcing section in the widthwise direction of the base substrate. Deformation of the interconnecting pattern can be avoided, because the part in which at least part of the interconnecting pattern is formed is difficult to bend when the tape-shaped base substrate is wound up.
(23) A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device of the present invention comprises the steps of:
winding a tape-shaped semiconductor device which includes the above-described flexible interconnecting substrate and semiconductor chips connected electrically to the interconnecting patterns of the flexible interconnecting substrate, onto a real in preparation; and then
pulling the tape-shaped semiconductor device out from the reel.
Because part of the base substrate in which the reinforcing section is formed is less liable to bend than the part without the reinforcing section, bending stress is concentrated in the part without the reinforcing section. At least part of the interconnecting pattern is formed at a position away from the reinforcing section in the widthwise direction of the base substrate. Deformation of the interconnecting pattern can be avoided, because the part in which at least part of the interconnecting pattern is formed is difficult to bend when the tape-shaped base substrate is wound up.
(24) A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device of the present invention comprises the steps of:
winding a tape-shaped semiconductor device which includes the above-described flexible interconnecting substrate and semiconductor chips connected electrically to the interconnecting patterns of the flexible interconnecting substrate, onto a real in preparation;
pulling the tape-shaped semiconductor device out from the reel; and then
punching out the flexible interconnecting substrate in the region to be punched out.
Because part of the base substrate in which the reinforcing section is formed is less liable to bend than the part without the reinforcing section, bending stress is concentrated in the part without the reinforcing section. At least part of the interconnecting pattern is formed at a position away from the reinforcing section in the widthwise direction of the base substrate. Deformation of the interconnecting pattern can be avoided, because the part in which at least part of the interconnecting pattern is formed is difficult to bend when the tape-shaped base substrate is wound up.